Baby Mama
by S7AC3101
Summary: Emma's mum returns and it isn't good news for the Wheeler family. Who will Ben turn to for support & help? Could it be the start or the end of a long awaited for romance? - Disclaimer: "This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the TV Series Baby Daddy"
1. Chapter 1

Ben had just come home from another long exhausting shift at the bar and was looking forward to spending time with Emma once his mum had brought her back from their afternoon out. He dumped his keys on the coffee table and walked towards his bedroom dodging some of Emma's toys that were scattered all over the floor. Once he got into his room he sat on the edge of his bed and took his shoes and socks off, then started to take off his work uniform; he undid his black tie and unbuttoned his dark blue shirt and placed them on a chair in his room ready for work the next day, then he walked out of his room and made his way to the bathroom.

He started to run the water waiting for the hot water to warm up enough for a shower when he remembered the number that was written on the back of his hand from a women he met in the bar tonight, he grabbed his phone off the coffee table in the lounge then went back into the bathroom and entered the number into his phone, clicking save he then put it on the side and took off his trousers then he got into the shower, letting a sigh of relief escape his mouth he instantly relaxed his body warming with the contact of warm water, he stood underneath the water grabbing the shampoo lathering it into his hair allowing the water wash the dirt away he had gotten from work. He then did this again with the soap washing the filth away from his body, after a few minutes of standing there he switched off the shower and stepped out grabbing a towel of the rack.

He was drying himself when he heard the doorbell, he waited for a few minutes thinking Danny or Tucker would answer but when he heard the door again he realised it was just him in the apartment,so he grabbed the nearest pair of clean black jeans and began frantically pulling them on; once he had pulled them up he quickly threw on a grey top and slid into a dark blue flannel shirt; then he rushed to the door. Sliding the safety chain off the door, it hung downwards and he undid the lock. Opening the door, it swung open and he froze for a minute it was someone he wasn't expecting to see again.

**"Angela!?"** He said shocked.

**"Im here for my daughter"** stated Angela as she handed over an envelope. Ben reached out and took it and just as he took it from her, she spun round on her heel with her dark wavy brown hair swishing from side to side as she marched off back downstairs in her black stilettos with red soles which made a clicking noise as she moved. Ben pushed the door shut with a soft click letting him know it shut, then he walked over to the sofa, sat down and carefully but hastily opened the envelope. He started to read it and he couldn't believe what it was about.

Once he had finished reading it and processed what it was about, his mum had arrived back with Emma **"we had the best day out, I need to borrow her again tomorrow I'm working on this man we keep bumping into." **asked Bonnie with a laugh.Ben stood up suddenly serious and his mum stopped what she was doing and he looked her dead in the eyes **"Angela came by" **stated Ben as he handed over the paperwork and took Emma from her **"she wants Emma back."**


	2. A Talk With Consequences

"**Emma is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I can't let her go"** stated Ben as he held Emma in his arms. **"I know she is, we should call Riley she will be able to help**." Replied Bonnie as she placed the paperwork on the table. **"I'll go get my phone"** said Ben as he walked over to the kitchen side a picked up his phone then dialled Riley's number. **"Hey Ben is our date still on tonight?" **answered Riley, **"Yeah, that's not why I called you I need your help Riley can you come over?" "Yeah sure I'm on my way."**

When Riley had arrived at Bens flat she knew something was wrong straight away from the looks on Ben and Bonnie's faces **"what's wrong?" **asked Riley worried. **"Angela came by and gave me these" **stated Ben as he handed Riley the paperwork, **"she wants Emma back?" **said Riley shocked **"yeah can she do that?" "No not if you filed your sole custody papers if you didn't then yeah." "I gave them to you mum." **Said Ben **"yeah about that" **hesitated Bonnie **"you did send them off right?" "Well no, I didn't have any stamps and with everyone fussing over Emma I just forgot" **replied Bonnie. **"Maybe you should talk to Angela Ben work something out with her?" **suggested Riley, at that Ben nodded in agreement and then went to his room with Emma. Riley and Bonnie both shared a concerned look **"You can help him can't you Riley?" **questioned Bonnie **"I really hope so Miss Wheeler." **

#

Later that afternoon Angela came round Ben's like they had arranged; Ben had sent everyone out with Emma so they could talk in private with no distractions. **"Do you want anything to drink?" **asked Ben trying to make the situation less uncomfortable **"No I'm good thanks can I see Emma?" **asked Angela **"She's not here Danny took her out with the others." "Oh right okay maybe next time." **Said Angela as she sat down on the sofa. Ben walked to over to where she was seated and sat on the other end of the sofa **"Why now?" **asked Ben **"Because seeing pictures of her happy and grown made me miss her." "How did you see any pictures of her?" **asked Ben curiously. **"I'm friends with Meghan your Ex. She showed me pictures of Emma but don't worry she didn't know you where my baby's dad till after you had dated for a while and she first showed me a picture of you and Emma."** Explained Angela.

"**You left her on my door step." "I know but I wanted her to have a good life and I can see that is exactly what she has." **Defended Angela, **"Then why take her away?" **asked Ben confused. **"Because I miss Emma and I want a part in her life." "Then surely we can work something out like joint custody or something." **Suggested Ben with conviction hoping that she would agree. **"I suppose that makes sense, we could talk about it but first can I use your bathroom?" **Ben nodded. Angela got up and walked towards the bathroom and once she was inside she locked the door and took her phone out of her pocket.

#

Ben needed to get some fresh air so when Angela went to use his bathroom he went out to the fire escape and placed his hands on the railing then let out a sigh and looked down to the floor, when he suddenly saw a blonde women walk into the building _Riley I totally forgot our date tonight _thought Ben as he ran his hands through his hair. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned round; and was in front of the window he had climbed through to get out here, with Angela now stood in front of him. **"I missed her Ben since the day I left her and I have missed you." **Said Angela as she took a step towards him.

#

Riley was on her way to Ben's flat to go to their date that they had planned tonight she hoped that his talk with Angela went okay, she opened the door and before her eyes she saw Ben on the fire escape outside the window so she started to talk towards him but she stopped dead in her place when she saw Angela on the fire escape with him. Angela leaned towards Ben with her hands slowly going round his neck to link behind his head, Ben reached up and placed his hands on her arms then they kissed. Riley with tears threatening to flood her eyes took off towards the door; with a slam it shut behind her.

_Author Notes: Sorry for the wait I have been stuck on this story for a while now and have  
been busy with coursework from college._


End file.
